plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar
Card]] Gargantuars are the second strongest type of zombies, taking multiple instant kills to destroy. __TOC__ Overview The Gargantuar is a massive land zombie that carries an Imp on his back. He has a huge amount of health, and takes two instant kills (Cob Cannon shot, Doom-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Squash, etc. ) before he dies. When Gargantuar gets low on health, he throws the Imp forward. He uses at random a road sign, a telephone pole, or another zombie as a club to crush your plants. If he is not killed, he will destroy every plant in his path, even Spikerocks and Spikeweeds. When Gargantuar dies, he roars, sways, and falls over, landing with a ground-shaking thud. He will throw the Imp after one instant plant explosion or if the offensive plants deal enough damage. Absorbs 150 Normal Damage '''Shots. Appearence changes upon after 50 '''Normal Damage Shots, 75, then dying after 150, or 2 instants. Suburban Almanac Entry Gargantuar is a gigantic zombie. Toughness: extremely high When Gargantuar walks, the earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. But he still can't find a girlfriend. Strategy You can delay Gargantuar with Spikerocks, which take nine whacks before they die. Make sure that you blast him with at least one explosive plant, or else he will probably do a lot of damage to your defenses. It also works well to slow him with a Winter Melon or Snow Pea. Cob cannons are useful against Gargantuar. Chompers are useless; they continuously bite to no effect, until crushed. You can also try to slow Gargantuar by planting something cheap to delay him, such as a Sunflower or a Puff-shroom. A charged Potato Mine will still deal damage to the big zombie if he crushes it. Hypno-shrooms do not work, because he does not try to eat anything. Rows of Gloom-shrooms adjacent to his path will work as well. In the Survival Mode levels (the ones that take place in the backyard, especially Survival: Endless) you can stagger it a bit so that the Gloom-shrooms in the pool kill Gargantuars before they reach the ones on dry land. In I, Zombie (Me smash!), these are useful in hard rows without multiple Squash, although occasionally a single Squash and a Kernel-pult with other offensive plants can kill it too. In Vasebreaker, save some Squash to get rid of these guys, though Potato Mines work as well. Giga-Gargantuars The Giga-Gargantuar is the 2nd most powerful zombie in the game. Found only in Survival: Endless, he has 50% (which means 225 Normal Damage Shots) more health than a regular Gargantuar. To distinguish himself from his lesser brethren, the Giga-Gargantuar has crimson-red eyes. He can take 3 instants, which means the Cob Cannon is a good plant to have in your arsenal. It is also a good idea to pack extra instants such as Squash, Jalapenos, Cherry Bombs. Imitater Instants work well. After 2 hits from an instant, a Giga-gargantuar will hurl an Imp into your defenses, unless he is already half-way into your lawn. Imps thrown by Giga-Gargantuars have 50% more health than an ordinary Imp. They do not have an Almanac entry. Trivia *For some reason, a Lawn Mower can kill a Gargantuar. * In the I, Zombie level Me Smash, the Gargantuar squashes the brain instead of eating it, although there is a biting sound. * The Gargantuar is the only zombie who's head (or any other limb, for that matter) does not fall off after dying. However, its head does fall onto the ashes that remain of its body if it is killed by an explosive, just like the other zombies. * After a few attacks, the Gargantuar's pants and boots will also change appearance. * The Gargantuar will not hit other zombies that had been affected by Hypno-shroom. Category:Zombies